crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Melee
Melee weapons are close-range styled weapons. Melee weapons come with two functions.'' Left click will give you a hasty attack which can be repeated rapidly. However, ''right clic''k gives you a much more powerful, yet lengthy to execute attack. Some melee weapons have enough power to kill an opponent with a single thrust into the head. Advantages and Disadvantages Melee weapons aren't too heavy but can be a bit tricky to use since each of them requires timing for you to use them. However, melee weapons are close range weapons, as a result, this puts you at a severe disadvantage if the target is out of the melee range. Certain melee can be prepped by holding RMB, allowing players to time their attack more precisely. Some melee also features Double Attack when executing a secondary attack, which deal two lethal hits in one strike. This technique is useful when fighting against multiple opponents, but severely limits the attack speed because the attack will take much longer to finish. An exclusive case is Nunchaku, which features Triple Attack when executing a secondary attack, although the damage is not much lethal like other melee. Some melee weapons are classified as Anti-Zombie Weapon and as such, it features special features in Challenge Mode like special attack that deals huge damage on zombies, excuting multi-attack and immune to any attacks for a few seconds. Some melee can only be obtained in certain modes such as the Banana Knife, Fist, Red Sheep,... or have special perk when equipped in certain modes like the Glass Bead, which allows player jump higher than normal in Parkour Mode. Weapon List Banana.png|Banana Knife POWER_BAT.png|Baseball Bat P Melee BlackCarbonAxe.png|BC-Axe Knuckles Knives.png|Bladed Knuckles BRICK.png|Brick Melee Chaos-Hook.png|Chaos Hook DragonBlade.png|Dragon Blade D Dual Karambit.png|Dual Karambit SHOVEL.png|Field Shovel FIST.png|Fist Gauntlet Dog.png|Gauntlet Dog GIGANT_GAUNTLET_BAG.png|Gigant Gauntlet Glass_Bead.png|Glass Bead -KNIFE- GLOVES.png|Gloves GoldBar.png|Gold Bar GoldFist BI.png|Gold Fist Golden Soccer Ball.png|Golden Soccer Ball BAG_GoldenWok.png|Golden Wok Guardian_Fist.png|Guardian Fist WOOD_HAMMER_BI.png|Hammer VN Melee IA Sword.png|I.A.Sword IRONHAMMER.png|Iron Hammer D JinGuBang.png|Jin Gu Bang D File:JungleKnife.png|Jungle Knife D Katana.png|Katana P Keris.png|Keris KITCHEN_KNIFE.png|Kitchen Knife D Melee Knife.png|Knife KNOCKBACK_HAMMER_LV1.png|Knockback Hammer KNUCKLE.png|Knuckles KUKRI.png|Kukri Laser Dagger.png|Laser Dagger Laser_Sword.png|Laser Sword LightningRod.png|Lightning Rod MACHETE_1.png|Machete Melee Mega Titan Fists.png|Mega Titan Fists MINIGIANT_FIST.png|Mini Gigant Fist Nunchaku.png|Nunchaku T Persona Blade.png|Persona Blade BI PlasmaKnife.png|Plasma Knife POLICEBATON.png|Police Baton PoweredFist.png|Powered Fist RubberChicken.png|Rubber Chicken ScytheCrabClaws.png|Scythe Crab Claws D Shadow_Knives.png|Shadow Knives Spanner_.png|Spanner BUYWEAPON_INFO_WarFan_copy.png|War Fan XuanYuanSword.png|Xuan Yuan Sword P 'Notes:' * ''(P) - This melee can be Prepped by holding RMB. * (D) - This melee has Double Attacks when using secondary function. * (T) - This melee has Triple Attacks when using secondary function. * (VN) - This melee is only available in CF Vietnam. * This list only counts stock melee, re-skinned variants are included in their respective pages. Trivia * The term "melee" is taken from the French word "mêlée" which means "close quarter brawl". This term has been used widely since 1640s. * Furious Kick, Flower Attack and Martial Attack perks by VVIP characters are also classified as melee in CrossFire. It's serve as backup weapon in emercency cases such as reloading (can't be done in CF China), run out of ammo, missed a melee attack to their enemy, etc. See Also *Melee Only Category:CrossFire Category:Melee Category:Weapons